Kulstar
| elemental damage = 375.0 | crit chance = 5.0 | crit damage = 2.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = | polarities = | introduced = | notes = | users = Darek Draga }} The Kulstar is a Grineer-built torpedo/cluster bomb launcher that debuted in . Once its torpedo comes in contact with an enemy or a surface, it detonates and fragments into 3 smaller bomblets, which spread from the point of impact, also exploding on impact. This makes the Kulstar ideal for dealing with tightly grouped enemies. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *Second highest initial damage of all the secondary weapons, beaten only by the Angstrum. **Including the damage of the cluster bombs the Kulstar deals the most damage. **Innate damage - effective against Fossilized enemies. *Can be manually detonated by pressing the secondary fire button (default ) - effective against enemies that have taken cover. *High damage and AoE translates to good ammo efficiency. *Has a polarity. Disadvantages *Torpedo has travel time, making it harder to hit targets from a distance. *Small magazine size. *Has extremely limited ammo reserves and draws from the sniper ammo pool, which is among the rarest of all ammo drops. *Dangerous to use in close quarters, especially if the Kulstar is heavily modded. *Less effective against isolated targets, as the bomblets may not explode close enough to damage the target. Notes *Cluster bombs are launched in a loose arc away from the primary explosion in a similar fashion to spawning pods from Boilers. **This may make it difficult to hit a single enemy with the primary explosion and cluster bombs, and makes it so that arcing bomblets constitute an extra self damage hazard. *Multishot mods will only affect the torpedo; the amount of bomblets generated per torpedo will always be 3. **Additional projectiles generated by Multishot will assume a geometric formation, as per the Angstrum; 2 torpedoes will fire in a horizontal line, 3 torpedoes will fire in a triangle. Tips *Bullet Attractor will focus both the main projectile and its bomblets to a single target, delivering heavy damage to it. *Hall of Mirrors can be used with the Kulstar to devastating effect, saturating an area with explosions and wiping out entire squads. This combination can be further improved if Hall of Malevolence is used. Trivia *The Kulstar was first presented in the Echoes of the Sentients Highlight Video. *The Kulstar could be an intentional mispronunciation of the word Cluster, which would be fitting given the Kulstar's cluster-bomb method of attack. Media KlustarCodex.png|Kulstar in Codex. 2015-09-18_00001e.jpg|Kulstar missile in flight (customized colors) WARFRAME Kulstar Warframe Kulstar, Inevitable Splash Damage therundown Warframe - Kulstar Warframe KULSTAR Basic Setup - No Forma (U17.0.5) See also * Angstrum, a similar secondary rocket launcher. Category:Grineer Category:Update 17 Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Launchers Category:Blast Damage